El Ángel de mi Dolor
by The Master UX
Summary: El amor que nunca llega, es en el que más dolor se demuestra... Recuerdos de Link... Ligero Zelink...


_**El Ángel de mi Dolor**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Antes que nada, estos personajes son propiedad de la Corporación Nintendo y de su creador Sigueru Miyamoto. Hago esto sin fin de lucro y a modo de diversión. Pues bien, creo yo, que podemos dar inicio a este oneshot que abrirá mi carrera de escritor en esta página.

Sin más que decir, ahora si… ¡EMPECEMOS!

_**PDTA:**_ _Este oneshot es un fic UA (Universo Alterno)_

"_Nunca pensé que terminaría así, derrotado frente a este sentimiento que desearía arrancármelo del corazón. Este sentimiento que ahora, me hace daño y que años atrás, me hacía tan feliz. De lo juntos que estábamos días antes, ahora solo puedo escuchar el eco de tu voz a kilómetros de distancia, llamando con desesperación, el deseo de volver a amarnos una vez más."_

_**-The Master UX-**_

* * *

><p>Me levantaba de mi cama pensando en aquel día en que todas mis ilusiones se destruían una tras una. El deseo de tener una familia con ella era lo que más quería en este mundo, pero eso ahora, ya no podría volverse una realidad. Ahora estás casada y tengo que aceptar que, aunque te amaba tanto, nunca llegué a darte lo que tú querías, o al menos, lo que yo creía que tú querías.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Me esforzaba cada día para llevarle algún regalo, pero nada que le daba, se podía comparar a lo que ella tenía. Su familia era la más rica en toda la región, la más prestigiosa entre todas las familias de la clase alta. Pero lo que más valioso que tenían, era ella.<em>

_Ella, una joven de cabellos rubios, con unos grandes ojos azules, con una belleza que sólo era comparada con la belleza de las míticas diosas creadoras de esta tierra. Una valiosa joya estaba en aquella casa y que yo, por un acto estúpido de osadía, decidí robarla. _

_Cuando la tuve entre mis brazos me sentí feliz por primera vez en mi vida, una vida que, quizás, lo único que la mantenía viva, era ese sentimiento que sentía por ella. Pero todo cambió cuando ella me pidió que la dejara._

_No entendía cuál era el motivo, por el cual, ella me pedía eso. Después de lo que habíamos pasado juntos, ahora ella, era la que quería que yo la dejara. _

_Me rehusé ante semejante pedido, simplemente me parecía algo ridículo por parte de ella. Así que, en vez de tomarlo en serio, me reí estrepitosamente delante de ella, causando un enfado en ella a tal punto, que decidió darme una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla._

_Le pregunte el porqué me había abofeteado y la respuesta que me dio, fue la que puso mi mundo "de cabeza". Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente mientras que yo trataba de asimilar lo que me había dicho. _

_**-****Link, ya no te amo, creo que nunca te amé, por favor, olvídate de mí y déjame en paz- **había dicho ella rompiendo finalmente, este pequeño y triste corazón._

_Dicho esto, se fue del lugar de donde había estado hace escasos minutos. Mi reacción ante eso fue tardía, puesto que, aunque hubiera corrido con todas mis fuerzas por el camino por donde ella se había ido, nunca la hubiera alcanzado. _

_Tras ello, me dirigí a mi casa. Llegué y me eché en la cama tratando de convencerme a mí mismo, de que todo había sido un mal sueño. Pero todo fue en vano, esa era la realidad. _

_Ella ya no me quería. Quizás, como ella me había dicho, nunca me había amado. Pensando en esas palabras, decidí que ya no tendría ningún significado seguir viviendo._

_Renuncié a todo y a todos. A mis pocos amigos que tenía, a mi trabajo y finalmente, a ella. No la volvería a buscar, ni a ella y al significado de tener una vida como la mía, llena de tragedias que matarían a una persona en vida. Así pasaron unos diez años, diez años que los había recordado como si hubieran sido ayer._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Y fue hasta el día de ayer que tú, ángel de mi vida, terminaste conmigo como lo habías hecho hace diez años. Toda ilusión que tenía se fue en simples minutos".<em>**

* * *

><p>Irónicamente me llegó ese día, una carta donde me pedías que vaya a verte para despedirme de ti para siempre. Simplemente, mi vida ya no podía ser más trágica. Primero, la muerte de mis padres, luego, la enfermedad de mi mejor amigo y tercero, la muerte de mi corazón a manos tuyas, todavía no concluida.<p>

Y así como llegó la carta, minutos después, la reenvié, respondiendo que sí iba a ir a dicha ceremonia. Tardé unas horas en buscar un vestuario apropiado para la ocasión. Un smoking negro era lo más formal que se podía llevar a este tipo de celebraciones. Tomé un taxi y me dirigí al Templo del Tiempo, la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo dicha ceremonia.

Llegué y pude visualizar al novio que conversaba con sus futuros suegros. No tardó mucho en empezar la ceremonia. Al cabo de unos minutos, todos los invitados estaban dentro de la iglesia. Me dirigí a mi puesto, que curiosamente estaba en el primer banquillo de la iglesia.

Pronto vi llegar a la novia, era ella, definitivamente era ella. La mujer que hace tantos años amaba, ahora iba a contraer matrimonio. Pasaba silenciosamente con su padre hasta llegar frente al altar donde se encontraba su prometido y futuro esposo.

El padre empezó a leer la "típica" frase que se les dice a los novios antes de casarse. Tras ello, la frase del cura que dio a continuación, me tentó a hacer algo que, seguramente, no me habría importado haberlo hecho en ese momento. Pero en recordé lo que ella me había dicho en el mismo momento de haber roto mi pequeño corazón.

_**"Olvídate de mí" **_fueron sus exactas palabras, palabras que hicieron que me contuviera para no hacer cualquier estupidez frente a todas esas personas. Pasaron unos segundos y nadie contestó. Tras ello, el cura le otorgo el derecho al, ahora esposo, de poder besar a su mujer.

El muchacho lo hizo y al momento de hacerlo, se me salió una lágrima de mis ojos, significando que ahora ya no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad de demostrarle lo que había sentido años atrás por ella. Ahora ya no tendría caso seguir esperando un amor que nunca llegó, un amor que nunca me llegó.

* * *

><p>Todo esto pasó por mi mente mientras me levantaba de mi cama, un día después de perder definitivamente, el sentimiento de vivir mi vida. Sentí la silueta de un ángel junto a mí, estrechándome entre sus brazos, mirándome con esos ojos que trataban de calmar este dolor, al recordar que perdí por ella, el amor, un amor que nunca surgió y que nunca se me dio, un amor del cual, solo ella será dueña... Zelda, el ángel de mi dolor.<p> 


End file.
